Continuous glucose monitors have been increasing in popularity as an easy way to monitor glucose levels. In the past, patients sample their blood glucose levels several times throughout a day, such as in the morning, around lunch, and in the evening. The levels can be measured by taking a small blood sample of the patient and measuring the glucose levels with a test strip or glucose meter. This technique, however, has drawbacks because patients would prefer to not have to take a blood sample, and users do not know what their blood glucose levels are throughout the day between the samples.
One potentially dangerous timeframe is at night because a patient's glucose levels can fall dangerously low during sleep. As a result, continuous glucose monitors have gained popularity by providing a sensor that continuously measures glucose levels of a patient and transmits the measured glucose levels wirelessly to a display. This allows the patient or patient's caregiver to monitor the patient's glucose levels throughout the day and even set alarms for when glucose levels reach a predefined level or experience a defined change.
Initially, continuous glucose monitors wirelessly transmitted data relating to glucose levels to a dedicated display. The dedicated display is a medical device designed to display glucose levels, trending patterns, and other information for a user. However, with the increasing popularity of smart phones and software applications (apps) executing on smart phones, some users prefer to avoid having to carry a dedicated display. Instead, some users prefer to monitor their glucose levels using a dedicated software app executing on their mobile computing device, such as a smart phone, tablet or wearable device like a smartwatch or smartglasses.